


who are you? where are you?

by diazcest



Series: blood brothers [10]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 07:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: At the hospital, Sean reflects.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: blood brothers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117
Kudos: 13





	who are you? where are you?

Sean had no problem passing the blame onto Finn for the heist. It didn’t matter anymore to him to try to keep up the facade of a friendship. All that mattered now was seeing Daniel again.

Daniel had run off. Sean was in a hospital. To be fair, Sean had told him to run if anything had went wrong. Run, he certainly did. He listened. Perhaps a bit too well.

But God, Sean missed him. He missed Daniel. More than anything else. More than his eye. He wanted to hold Daniel and tell him it was okay, even if everything was definitely not okay.

He could imagine Daniel feeling guilty over Sean’s eye. And Sean knew, of course, that he would tell Daniel, “ _It’s okay_.”


End file.
